


Just a game

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Competitive Leo, Leo is my bias, M/M, Pepero Game, shy Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when VIXX members get free time?Male reader again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blonde Leo is best Leo. 
> 
> He's too competitive for his own good.

There's nothing to do today. All events have been completed and Taekwoon thinks that it's a little _too_ quiet for his liking. He likes it when they don't bother him but the vocalist is bored and rereading a book doesn't seem appealing to him. Sliding off his bed, he steps out of his room and closes the door behind him. The laughter coming from the room on the far left of the hallway caught his attention. 

_They must be in there._

Turning the doorknob, he stepped inside only to be greeted by the sight of Wonsik holding your back against the wall as he kisses you. Shocked at what he walked into, the blonde hastily bows and goes to leave the room but is stopped when one of them grabs his wrist.

"Hey Taekwoon! It's not what it looks like. We're just playing a game." Jaehwan reassured the blonde. 

"O-oh. Sorry." His embarrassment doesn't leave his face even after the incident was clarified. The truth is, Taekwoon had a crush on you. He's been trying to ask you out but his shyness always got in the way. You seemed to be surrounded by the other members all the time and he was hesitant to talk to you. But what he just saw made his heart beat faster and made him feel....different. He doesn't know that you feel the same way too.

"We're playing pepero. The pair with the shortest pepero doesn't have to pay for dinner tonight." 

"H-hey! That's not fair! You didn't tell us about this prize, hyung!" The rapper pulled away from you with a pout on his face.

"We're restarting because Taekwoon joined us, Wonsik. The first pair will be (Y/N) and Taekwoon."

"But I don't....." The shy blonde started having second thoughts about this game if he was playing with you.

"If you win you don't have to pay for tonight's dinner."

Suddenly motivated by the promise of free food, he moves one of his legs around your waist, straddling you. You blush at how close he is, as he traps you between him and the wall. You're holding the pepero with your mouth and give him a small encouraging nod. 

"Ready...Set....Go!" Jaehwan started counting down from ten as the other members silently cheered him on.

 Without warning, Taekwoon dives in and nearly bites the pepero in half in one go. Your eyes are closed and you can feel how close he is. His nose brushes against yours and his hair tickles your forehead. With every bite, his lips came closer to yours. It felt like eternity until his lips crashed into yours. Gasping slightly at the taste of chocolate, you open your eyes to meet his chocolate brown eyes. The kiss lingers a little longer than it was supposed to. You feel disappointed as he pulls away, muttering an apology. The blush on his face signals his embarrassment as Taekwoon avoids your gaze. He runs his fingers through his hair to calm himself down (you thought it was pretty attractive). 

"He....He really did it. He kissed him..."

~

"Now there's nothing for me to measure...." Jaehwan sighed.

The normally shy vocalist reached out and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you don't shut up, I'll give you something to cry about."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes ;;


End file.
